WITCH meets the X-Men
by Sh4d0wcr4wl3r
Summary: Alyssa O'Connor is taken in by the famous Charles Xavier, but what happens when she is driven from the school and finds herself at home in the sleepy town of Heatherfield? New alliances form, new powers are found, but they soon realize they aren't as safe as they thought.
1. Prologue

**Hey! So this is my first story...I really hope you like it. Um, so the text below is a character conversation. They will happen before every chapter.**

_Kitty- Um...who are you guys? *turns to guardians*_

_Irma- We're secret teen operatives for the C.I.A. _

_Cornelia- Irma, shut it._

_Kitty- Irma? That's a funny name._

_Irma- Oh yeah, Kitty Cat?_

_Kitty- How do you know my name?_

_Irma- I read the things with our names in front of them._

_Kitty- Oh, that's kind of cool. How does that work? Is there some sort of molecular-_

_Bobby- Kitty...you're doing it again._

_Kitty- Doing what?_

_Alyssa- Talking like you ate a dictionary._

_Cornelia- Hey...what's your name?_

_Bobby- Um...Bobby Drake._

_Cornelia- Can I have your number?_

_Hay Lin- Cornelia, you're doing it again._

_Cornelia- Doing what?_

_Irma- Talking like you swallowed a whole set of teen vogue magazines. _

_*Cornelia sticks tongue out*_

_Will- Where are we? *Looks around*_

_Irma and Alyssa- Vegas_

_Me- Ummm...guys?_

_Irma, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Alyssa, Bobby, Kitty- Who the heck are you?_

_Me- Hi, um...I kind of wrote this whole thing._

_Will- So where are we?_

_Me- In the midst of my mind._

_Irma *looks around*- So that's why it's so empty._

_Me- Can you please just read the disclaimer please?_

_Scott- What's so empty?_

_Kurt- Guten tag fraulein! _

_Cornelia- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! What are you!?_

_Hotspot- Kurt, chicks don't dig the fuzzy dude._

_Irma- Why are you blue?_

_Will- Uhm..._

_Taranee- This isn't possible, this isn't possible, this isn't possible..._

_Hay Lin- That is the most elaborate costume I have ever seen! *reaches out out to pet Kurt*_

_Kurt- Voah! Hands off the da fur!_

_Jean- Professor?_

_Jubilecent- Are those wings?_

_Will- Well..._

_Jubilecent- You guys have wings!?_

_Jean- Professor!?_

_Me- Hey!_

_*Everyone ignores me*_

_Xavier- Are you five mutants? You didn't show up on Cerebro._

_Cornelia- Cere-what? Taranee, what is that?_

_Taranee- I have no idea. Probably something having to do with the brain._

_Kitty- Wow! You know latin?! Do you like calculus?_

_Taranee- I love calculus!_

_Irma- Can someone read the disclaimer before this gets even more excruciating? _

_Cornelia- You do it! The math is making my brain hurt!_

_Kitty- I taught myself trig._

_Taranee- Oh cool! Me too!_

_Alyssa- Uh, hi...am I the only one who is wondering what is happening here?_

_Hay Lin- Um...what is the disclaimer? You kind of have to know what it is to say it, right?_

_Cornelia- Shoot._

_Alyssa- The disclaimer is the thing that you say before something that isn't exactly yours, so you don't get a bunch of people yelling at you for copyright laws._

_Hay Lin- Thanks. So...what is this particular disclaimer?_

_Alyssa- No idea._

_Irma- This rocks._

_Taranee- I find Trig particularly interesting, but Calculus is very very fun to do too._

_*I bang my head against the wall*_

_Piotr- Uhm...how can I make this conversation end?_

_Blink- I'm with ya buddy._

_Hay Lin- Are you made of metal?_

_Piotr- Well, sort of..._

_Rogue- I advise no one to touch me. Please. I know it's cramped in here, but just try to avoid it._

_Irma- Why not?_

_Rogue- Because I can-_

_*Cornelia bumps into Rogue and falls to the ground unconscious.*_

_Rogue- -like totally hurt you. Aw, now I'm talking like her._

_*I bang my head against the wall again*_

_Me- Disclaimer :I don't own W.i.t.c.h. or X-men...though I wish I did. But Alyssa was created by me. If there's a character you don't remember...I probably made it up...or they're unimportant in the comics. Like Doyle. 1/3 tv, 1/3 comics, 1/3 my imagination. Well, actually there's a lot of my imagination..._

Alyssa O'Connor ran as fast as she could down the darkened alley. An angry group of people ran after her.

"I didn't do anything!" She yelled behind her.

The tears had begun to stream down her face as she grew frightened. Lip trembling, the 11 year old hopped a fence and sprinted farther away from the angering crowd.

She sprinted faster and faster, worry and pain propelling her forward. Suddenly she found herself in the arms of a giant man. He snarled and threw her to the ground. She quickly found herself surrounded by the rest of the crowd.

"Freak!"

"Witch!"

"Monster!"

"Please!" She pleaded. "What did I do?"

"What did I do?" One of them mocked. "You rose the ground, you freak of nature!"

"I didn't mean to!" She cried.

They smirked, and one picked up a rock.

"Let's see if you can make this stop." He said, hurling it right at her head.

"No!" She screamed, closing her eyes, and preparing for impact.

But it never came. She opened her eyes to find the rock had frozen right above her head. In fact everything was frozen. She stood up and shook from fright, examining all of the frozen things around her. Suddenly a man rolled out of the shadows on a wheel chair.

"My name is Charles Xavier." Said the man. "I am here to help."

2 years later...


	2. Chapter 1 : A Forced Vacation

_Alyssa- Wait, what? Is this really how you're going to start my childhood?_

_Hay Lin- I must admit, that seems a little harsh._

_Me- Hey, it's flashy._

_Cornelia- Almost literally._

_Alyssa- Shut up beauty queen._

_Me- Disclaimer please._

_Irma- Read it yourself, lazy pants._

_Me- I read it last time!_

_Alyssa- Disclaimer : The author doesn't own W.i.t.c.h. or X-men...though she wishes she did. But I was created by her. It's probably good she doesn't own the other two, because I couldn't imagine what she would do with them._

_Me- That's a horrible disclaimer!_

_Irma- You asked for it._

_Alyssa- Why couldn't you make this Cornelia's backstory?_

_Me- Because I have something else in store for-_

_*Vines begin to shoot up from the ground*_

_Me- Oh, shoot..._

Chapter 1

"I can't believe it!" I yelled

"What?" asked Kitty, looking up from a bowl full of brownie mix.

"I got benched!" I complained throwing my hands up in the air.

"No you didn't." Kitty replied.

"Yes I did!" I exclaimed " I'm gonna go down in history as the X-man who got benched.

It's pathetic!"

"It's called a sick day Alyssa, deal with it." Kitty said

"I'm not sick!" I complained.

"Yes you are...now, if you don't shut up I'm going to phase you through the floor and tie you to your bed until you fall asleep. I'm supposed to take care of you until the professor comes back and so far...I'm not doing a good job."

"Hmph. Just don't cook for me, and I won't die." I said.

Kitty stared down at the brownie mix and stuck a finger in it.

"It doesn't seem that bad this time..." said Kitty.

"Lemme try." I said. I reached my hand out and tapped the top of the brownie mix. Rock solid.

"Uh huh...you phased through the mix you cheater!" I said.

"No."

"Yes"

"Go to bed."

"No."

"Ugh." She said putting her hand to her head. She grabbed my hand and yanked me through the floor. We landed in my room. "Sleep now." she said.

"Why?"

"Because you're the youngest X-man...er.. girl and you have the weakest immune system...so..you're sick."

"But I have to occupy my time."

"Fine...do you have homework?"

"Yes"

"Then do it."

"Okay mom." I teased. She groaned and phased through the door. I pulled some books out of my backpack and began to half heartedly work the problems.

A few hours later I felt hungry so I hopped off my bed and pulled on the door handle. It was locked.

"KATHARINE PRYDE!" I yelled. She didn't answer. I groaned.

I looked at her door. It was wood. Lucky break for me. I willed the door to make a part in the middle for me to pass through. It was alive once...good enough. I stepped through the door and ran up the staircase into the kitchen.

"Kitty!" I yelled

"What?" she replied

"You locked me in my room!"

"So..."

"So...you locked me in my room."

"How'd you get out?" she asked, looking at me.

"The door was wood."

"Dang it."

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Want me to make lunch?" she asked.

"No!" I yelled. "I'll make it myself." I turned to the cup-board and pulled out a package of bread.

Suddenly a dart shot through the wall and landed in my bread.

"What was that?" She asked

"Dunno" said Kitty standing up.

Another one shot through and landed next to Kitty. She looked out the window.

"M.R.D!" she yelled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. She put her hand over my mouth and dragged me back into the wall.

"Never been in a wall before." I whispered.

"Can you fly us out?" she asked

"Don't worry, I got that covered." I said, looking around the small space in between the walls.

Surrounding us were wooden planks and wooden beams, covered with a bunch of plaster. Nope, no chance I could move _anything_ in here. *cough* *cough* sarcasm *cough* *cough*

I focused all my energy and concentrated on the wooden beams. Suddenly the beams began to bend to my will. They loosed from their positions and made a nice passageway for us up to the ceiling.

"Dang." Said Kitty, still in awe of my new found powers.

Air and earth. Those were the two powers that I had discovered. Making me a very powerful mutant.

I grabbed her arm and looked skyward. Closing my eyes, I felt the air rush around me and pull me up, moving me upward through the wall. Soon, we reached the ceiling.

"Some help?" I asked.

Kitty smiled and concentrated, phasing us through the ceiling, and right through the roof. Soon we were hovering right over Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We leave." Said Kitty.

"Wait...what?" I said."Do we just leave the other X-men to come home and find the M.R.D in their living room? They'll be captured! And with them gone, what'll happen to the other mutants? Not to mention we'll just be disappearing. We can't do that to them! You know that!"

Kitty sighed.

"I'll text Bobby."

"Oh yes, I can see it now." I said. "Bobby, hi...um the M.R.D is in the driveway looking for us, so...we're gonna disappear for a couple months...see ya'!"

"Ugh." Said Kitty. "Just fly."

"Um...where?" I asked.

"Away." Kitty replied. "Far away."


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

_Kitty- Okay, what now?_

_Alyssa- Wait, am I you?_

_Me- Yes, you're a perfected version of me._

_Alyssa- Perfected...I like that. Hey guys! I'm perfect._

_Irma- Aww...no fair._

_Kitty- Yeah! I can cook! _

_Scott, Jean, Kurt, Piotr, Hotspot, Blink, Alyssa- No you can't!_

_Kitty- I can too!_

_Me- Can someone please read the disclaimer? _

_Hay Lin- Disclaimer : the author doesn't own W.i.t.c.h. or X-men. But Alyssa was created by her._

_Alyssa- I still find that last line really creepy._

_Me- Whatever. It's true._

Chapter 2

" .Food." I murmured, tiredly flying through the rainy town of Heatherfield.

"I know." Said Kitty sympathetically. "Just find a quiet place to land."

"You becha'." I drowsily murmured, my sarcasm only half-baked.

I flew farther through the mist, then made my way over to a darkened alley.

Completely empty, and bystander/mutant hater free.

"Perfect." Said Kitty.

I flew down into the alley, but once I was about 10 feet from the ground, drowsiness overtook me, and we both careened into a dumpster. And only one of us was conscious.

"Not so perfect." She muttered, dragging us both out of the giant metal contraption, and onto the pavement.

"Gross." Muttered Kitty, dragging an orange peel off of her shoulder.

I murmured in my sleep, tossing and turning in Kitty's arms.

"I'll let you sleep for now, but we need to get some food." Said Kitty to my unconscious form.

We had been flying for a week, surviving on meager amounts of food and rest. When I couldn't conjure enough wind to allow us to fly, sometimes we would walk until I had enough strength to fly us farther. Needless to say, I barely had enough strength to walk.

"Whaaa?" I said, waking up from my 13 hour sleep.

"Finally awake?" Asked Kitty.

I gave her a bit of a drowsy smile, and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Currently, we're in an alley, in Heatherfield." She replied. "I think we'll do good to settle down here, at least until the M.R.D finds us."

"I'm hungry." I said, my stomach rumbling from my lack of food.

"You never did get that sandwich, did you?" Asked Kitty.

I shook my head and grinned.

"Well, I found one place that may be affordable."

"Really? How far is it? What does it serve? Do you have any money?" I asked.

"Um, yes, around the corner, it's a Chinese place, and about 50 bucks from my wallet."

She replied.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"The Silver Dragon." She replied.

"I'm game."

20 minutes later, we were sitting in a booth at The Silver Dragon, eating more than we had had all week. Which..wasn't much, but it was all that was affordable.

"Would you like your check?" Asked the waitress.

Both Kitty and I looked up.

The waitress was a young Chinese girl, probably around 13 years old. She had straight black hair in two pigtails all the way to her calves. The girl looked at me.

"Do you go to Sheffeild?" She asked.

"Sheffeild?" I asked.

"Sheffeild Institute. It's the middle and high school in this town." She said.

"No, I'm new in town." I said. "Like, really new."

"Well, I'm Hay Lin." She said. "Tell me if you enroll."

"I'm Alyssa." I said.

"See you around." She said, placing the check on the table.

Later, we found ourselves in the alley again, but this time we had a visitor.

"Need a hand?"

Kitty looked up from the pavement, to look the person in the eye.

"Logan!" She exclaimed.

"Hey there half-pint."

Wolverine hopped off of his motorcycle and gave her a hand up.

"How did you find us?" Asked Kitty.

"Bobby read us the message, figured I'd be the sucker to stay with you. And, the dumpster smell isn't that hard to track." He said.

"Who's callin' us suckers?" I said, pushing myself out from behind the dumpster.

"Ah, there she is." He said.

"Do you have a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, I rented us a place in this miserable rainy little town." He said.

"Yes! Please!" Yelled Kitty and I in unison.

"...and I got you both enrolled in school." He continued.

"No! No!" We yelled.

"Honestly, I wouldn't care normally, but Charles would have my head if he knew that I was letting you go without schooling for months." Said Wolverine.

"Ugggh..."

"The only school around here seems to be a place called Sheffeild Institute." He said.

"I talked to Charles, and you two will start your first day tomorrow. Now, let's get you two to bed, and to the showers."

Soon, we found ourselves in a small, three bedroom house.

"Your room is that way." Said, Wolverine, pointing to the left.

I found a small door, and went in. Inside was a small twin bed, a closet, and a small bathroom attached.

After taking a long shower, I flopped down on the bed, and passed out almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 3: The Wonders of Middle School

_Logan- I'm not that charitable._

_Irma- You're Logan?_

_Logan- Yeah, why?_

_Irma- Alyssa described you differently._

_Logan- Alyssa!_

_Alyssa- What?_

_Logan- How did you describe me?_

_Alyssa- Well I-_

_Caleb- Why aren't I in this yet?_

_Matt- Yeah!_

_Phobos- I agree completely._

_Me- Disclaimer please._

_Cedric- What is the disclaimer?_

_Irma- Disclaimer : the author doesn't own W.i.t.c.h. or X-men. But Alyssa was created by her._

_Alyssa- Seriously! Stop it!_

Chapter 3

"Okay, kid. Try to make friends...blah blah blah..." Said Wolverine, giving me a "gentle" push off of the motorcycle.

I picked up my backpack, and trudged through the rain, through the double doors of Sheffield Institute.

"Move out of my way!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Scram!"

Ah, middle school. Lovely isn't it.

Suddenly a tall, spiky red head boy slammed me into the lockers.

"Oh, I am SO sorry." He said sarcastically. Two other boys stood by his shoulders. Like short little body guards.

I rolled my eyes and picked myself off of the tiled floor.

"You're the new kid aren't you?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked, trying to be tough.

Sadly, that got me nowhere.

He smiled. Suddenly, his hand started to shake.

"My-my hand seems to be working by itself, I-i-can't control it!" He said. "Oh...whoops!"

His hand suddenly jerked upside down, spilling his cup of hot chocolate all over me.

I closed my eyes and bit my tongue, trying not to scream from the searing hot pain. Slowly, I rose from the ground, gathered my books, and muscled my way through the gathering crowd.

"Does anyone have any lip gloss I can borrow?" Said Cornelia Hale, frantically searching through her locker.

"Oh no!" Said Irma Lair sarcastically, throwing her hands to her face. "Cornelia has lost her ever precious lip gloss...or...maybe even...the world has run out! She's actually used up all of the lip gloss! What ever shall we do?"

"Oh, shut up Irma!" Said Cornelia. "Don't you ever take anything seriously?"

"What? Your lipgloss crises." Said Irma. "It's not like it's ever anything life changing."

"So?" Said Cornelia. "You are such a spazz, Irma. You just never take anything seriously, and-"

"Guys!" Said Taranee Cook, trying, yet again to break up an argument between the two. "Do you ever stop arguing?"

Irma and Cornelia looked at each other.

"Well-"

"Hey guys!" Said Hay Lin.

Three girls' heads whipped toward the skinny girl.

"It's that girl from The Silver Dragon I was talking about!" She said.

"Where?" Said Cornelia, searching the crowd.

"Um, the girl walking away from Uriah's danger zone." She said, pointing at the girl covered in hot chocolate trudging down the hall.

"Alyssa!" She yelled, waving both her arms in the air.

"Alyssa!"

I looked up to see the girl from the restaurant flapping her arms like a chicken. Um...Hay Lin, was her name?

"Alyssa! Over here!" She yelled again.

I moved forward through the crowd toward Hay Lin. Once I managed to slip through all of the sleep deprived teenagers, I came to find Hay Lin surrounded by three other girls.

One had straight, platinum blonde hair that stretched past her waist. She had a regal air about her, like she looked down upon everyone, more than normally, her being at least 3 inches taller than all of them.

Another had short black hair, almost a boy's cut, but had a short ponytail almost to her shoulder by the side of her head, at the bottom it was wrapped with an orange band. She had darker skin and large, wire rimmed glasses, from the way she stood, hugging her books to her chest, like they would be stolen, and her precious knowledge would be no more, told me she was the scholar of the group.

The last girl had shoulder length, wavy light brown hair, with sun tanned skin. From the way she stood, laughing, and smiling, hinted at her being the jokester of the group. The blonde seemed to be a little miffed at her, my guess because the brunette had some fun at blondie's expense.

"Uh, hi Hay Lin." I said, wiping off the chocolate dripping down my cheek.

"Guys, this is Alyssa." Said Hay Lin. "She's new."

"As if we didn't know her name from the 10 times you yelled it across the hall." Muttered the brunette under her breath.

"I'm Taranee." Said the girl with the black hair.

"Irma." Said the brunette.

"Cornelia." Said the blonde.

"Where did you go to school last?" Asked Taranee.

"Um, Charles Xavier's school for...um gifted youngsters." I said, trying not to explain too much about the whole mutant thing. Some people don't take it too well.

"What kind of gifted?" Asked Cornelia.

"Um...well, it's just a name." I said, hoping that didn't sound so suspicious.

"When did you get to Heatherfeild?"Asked Irma.

"Yesterday." I said.

"Um, just out of curiosity, why were you and your friend covered in dirt and stuff when you were in the restaurant?" Asked Hay Lin.

"We...kind of fell in the dumpster..." I said.

"Seems to always be the case with you." Said Cornelia.

"Cornelia!" Said Irma. "That was rude."

"It's okay." I said. "Carrot head, over there had a bit of a spasm."

"Oh, that's Uriah." Said Taranee.

"The neanderthal enjoys picking on the newbies." Said Irma. "It's a thing with him."

We all awkwardly stood for a while.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg!

Saved by the bell.

"Well, it's history for me!" I said, disappearing down the hall.

After dodging and weaving through the large population of pumpkin heads that are middle schoolers, I finally found the history room. Finding an empty seat, I sat down and kept to myself.

Soon, the teacher walked in. He had reddish brown hair, and a reddish brown mustache.

"Okay, so for our new students, can you please raise your hands? I believe we have two? Will and um...Alyssa." He said, looking down at his papers.

I blushed and half heartedly raised my hand. Will, the other girl looked about as brave as I felt. She had really red hair that came to a stop at her chin, and she looked about as thin as Hay Lin and I.

"So um...who is who?" He asked.

"I-I'm Will." Said the redhead.

"I'm Alyssa." I said quietly. "Mr. umm..."

"Collins, Professor Collins." He said.

I nodded.

The rest of class was about the Revolutionary War. Just mindless chatter.

1 class later, I found myself in science.

"Which circuit works better for multiple motors?"

A few glasses clad students eagerly raised their hands, while the normal population of the class stared blankly into the ceiling lights.

"Martin?" Asked the teacher.

"A series circuit." He said.

"Anyone else?" Asked the teacher.

I awkwardly raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"It's a parallel circuit. The energy doesn't have to be shared with every motor and be connected to the same wire when you use a parallel circuit. Thats why in a parallel there are multiple wires, corresponding to each motor or lightbulb, attached to a battery, running their own circuit. In a series, one circuit is forced to power every motor, resulting in less energy used in each motor." I said.

The class stared at me, stunned. I shrank into my chair and tried not to be noticeable, but, with my nerdy outburst, and my chocolate stained clothes, it wasn't too likely.

"Well, if she isn't a genius in the making." Said Cornelia, rolling her eyes.

"She's so smart it makes my head hurt." Said Irma, shaking her head.

"I think she'll make a good friend." Said Taranee.

Later in gym, I had another incident that proved being inconspicuous wasn't going to work.

"Today class, we're playing hockey." said the gym coach.

He split up teams, and then passed out hockey sticks and jerseys.

"Alright!" Said my team captain. "6 on offense, 4 on defense."

Several of the kids fought over the 6 offense spots, but most of the athletes got the offense, and the ones they pegged as nerds got stuck on defense. Which meant me.

For most of the game I just stood by the goal, using my hockey stick as a support, and watching the boys whack each other with the plastic and styrofoam sticks. I had the occasional hit, but nothing really great, not until the team captain of the opposing team, Lance, hame hurling at me with the stick and whiffle ball we used as a puck. He dodged through all of our offense and all the nerds on our defense until he was staring me down. Me. The last line of defense. He looked, aimed, and fired. Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my left eye socket. My hand shot to my eye, and I collapsed to the ground.

"Owwww..." I said.

The stupid whiffle ball beaned me right in the eye socket. I blinked and looked at the semi fussy looking gym around me. Lance barely seemed to notice my pain, and took another shot. Luckily for me, this time it was deflected by my hockey stick. Gaining confidence, I got up and took another shot at the whiffle ball. It ricocheted off the stick and flew back toward him. He pulled back to shoot again, but he wasn't fast enough. I ran forward and stole the whiffle ball, taking it down the court towards the opposing goal. I shot at the goal, but was intercepted by Lance. He took the ball and shot again, but it was intercepted by me. For a while we scuffled for the ball, now being watched in awe by the entire class.

He stole the ball again and shot for my goal one final time. In desperation, I jumped two feet in the air and whacked the ball through the air, sending it whizzing past all of the offense, defense, and straight into the net.

Some awkward silence followed, but then, was joined by lots of nods of approval.

"Great. She's athletic too." Said Cornelia.

"I think she's cool." Said Hay Lin.

"Yeah." Said Irma. "That was a great shot."

"Whatever." Said Cornelia. "Just don't expect me to fall in love with the newbie."

"Grouch." Said Irma.

After the whole gym and science class episodes, I decided to not raise my hand or do anything that could attract attention. Sadly, fate was not on my side.

Right after 3rd period, it was time for 5 minute break. I sat out on the front lawn of the school, leaning against a large magnolia tree.

But, yet again, fate and I weren't really on good terms.

"Hey, new girl!" Said Uriah, his bright orange hair sticking up to a point. I wondered briefly if the hair gel affected his head.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just sayin' hi, chocolate face." He sneered.

"I see you have yet another beverage." I said, motioning to his bottle of water.

"Oh, yeah." He said. "I figured you might be thirsty, gym must have parched you."

He reached out to pour the water on me, but I not wanting to get soaked, I thrust my hand out to stop the water, but the water flew right back into Uriah's face. Luckily, he just thought I shoved it back. Was this a new power developing? Or was it just a freak accident?

"Why you little..." he said, lunging for me.

"Sorry, gotta go!" I said, running for the back of the school.

He and his cronies chased right behind me.

I just sprinted as fast as I could towards the school. Once they were a fair distance from me, I sprinted towards the magnolia. Taking a giant leap, I grabbed the lowest branch, and clambered up to the top.

"Hey! Where'd she go?" Yelled Uriah, coming to the front of the school.

He and his cronies went back behind the school, searching for a person they would never find.

"I feel bad for her." Said Hay Lin, walking across the front yard of Sheffield Institute.

"All these things she's been through today. And it's just the first day."

"Yeah," Said Taranee. "I wonder where she went."

Suddenly, I popped out of the bottom branches of the magnolia, hanging upside down.

"Are they gone?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Aaaaaah!" Screamed Taranee.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Said Irma. "You'd need a giant warning bell _not_ to startle her."

Taranee rolled her eyes, as if Irma's playfulness was a common occurrence.

I swung down from the tree and landed in front of them. Brushing my hair behind my ear.

"You're a pretty fast runner, Alyssa." Said Hay Lin.

"Yeah." I said. "After you prank Scott, you have to run pretty fast to get away.

"Scott?" Asked Cornelia, looking interested.

"My um...friend." I said.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg!

"Well, math is calling, bye!" I said, awkwardly ducking back into the building.

I stopped by my brand new locker which had been tagged with the words chocolate face, and grabbed out my math stuff. Ducking through the crowd of middle and highschoolers, I slid into my math class and took a seat.

Closing my eyes, I took a breath and slid down farther into my chair. As the class progressed, I felt my hand itching to shoot up, but for me, and my social status's sake (which was pretty confusing) I kept it down.

By the end of the day, I was weighed down by about 10 pounds of homework, and still trying to coax the chocolate out of my shirt.

Trekking out of the front doors and out to the front, I began to search for that tell tale black motorcycle. No sign. Well, he must be late, I figured. I sat down at the front and waited. For an hour.

Sighing, I got up and began to walk down the sidewalk. Trudging through the rainy town of Heatherfeild, I searched in vain to find the house that Logan had rented, but with no prevail. A storm had come in, throwing lighting and rain at me. Great. Looking around for somewhere to take shelter, I came across the Silver Dragon. Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Taranee were visible in the back.

"Well, I like her." said Irma firmly.

"Whatevs." Said Cornelia. "Can we please talk about something else."

"What? Like you?" Said Irma.

"Precisely. Now you get my point." Said Cornelia, smiling at Irma for once.

"So, how was _Cornelia's_ day?" Asked Irma, smirking.

"Ugh. You never give up, do you?" Argued Cornelia in disgust.

"Nope, and I enjoy your displeasure quite a bit." Replied Irma with a smile.

"Guys!" Said Taranee sharply. "I hope you enjoy your little pettifogs, but I think we all would revere if you two would just be uncommunicative for just two minutes.

Irma and Cornelia looked at each other.

"English please." Said Cornelia.

"Both of you, be quiet." Said Taranee.

"Can I please borrow a phone?"

I stood behind the four of them, awkwardly waiting.

"Oh, um..yeah." Said Hay Lin, "I'll show you one."

"Why are you all wet?" Asked Taranee.

"You are, once again covered in something." Cut in Cornelia.

"Well, once again, that isn't my fault." I said. "I think my ride forgot he was supposed to pick me up."

"Your dad?" Asked Taranee.

"My...friend." I said awkwardly.

"You have a lot of friends." Said Cornelia suspiciously.

"Yep." I said.

"Here's the phone." Said Hay Lin, giving me an old wall telephone connected to a wire.

I dialed the number and waited expectantly.

"Hello?" Came a gruff voice.

"Wolv- Logan?"

"Who is this?"He asked.

"The child you forgot to pick up." I said.

"Oh, Alyssa...that was today?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I could swear it was at...oh..where are you?" He asked.

I sighed. "The Silver Dragon."

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said.

There was a click at the end of the line, and it went dead.

"Ugh." I said, leaning against the wall.

"What?" asked Hay Lin.

"Logan forgot he was supposed to pick me up." I said. "Again."

"Logan?" Asked Irma.

"My friend." I said.

"What's he like?" Asked Cornelia, getting interested.

"Um, tall, sun tanned, stubbly, black hair, really weird hair cut, annoying, calls

everyone bub, eats alot, gruff voice, rides a motor cycle."

"How old?" Asked Cornelia.

"I would tell you, but I don't know myself." I said.

"'Scuse me, bub." Came a voice from the front of the restaurant. "Alyssa!"

"He's here." I said, regretfully moving towards Logan. "Bye guys."

"Logan." I said as Logan and I made our way out of the door.

"Yeah?" He said in his gruff voice.

"Do me a favor." I said.

"What?" Said Logan.

"When you're around my friends, or people who might become my friends, please shut up." I said.

He looked as if he was about to start a fight, but he just raised an eyebrow and led me through the rain to his bike.

We arrived home, sopping wet. Logan shook the water out of his hair and grabbed the door handle. It was locked. He growled and banged on the door.

"Coming!" Answered a voice from behind the door.

Soon, Kitty opened the door, looking chipper as ever.

"Why was the door locked?" Growled Logan, pushing past her into the house.

"Well, I felt a little safer with it locked and-" She started.

"You are an X-man, right?" I said.

"Well, yeah." She said.

"You have super powers." I said. "Burglars have nothing on you."

"I kind of forgot." She said. "I feel kind of...normal here."

"Speaking of which," I said, turning to Logan. "Why didn't she have to go to school today?"

"Because...she had to adjust and stuff...I'm gonna take a nap." He said. "Who's makin' dinner?"

Kitty and I looked at each other.

"I will!" I said quickly, before Kitty had a chance to speak up. "Dinner's at 8."

I retreated into my room and flopped down on the bed, suddenly remembering all that homework. Groaning, I pulled it all out and set to work. After about an hour, I walked into the kitchen and began to start the pasta. Hopefully Kitty wouldn't get her hands onto my food, because everything she touches turns into a culinary catastrophes.


	5. Chapter 4: New Powers, New Life

_Irma- Wow! That was a long one. My head hurts._

_Caleb- Still not in here. Do you hate me?_

_Me- No. I just want the disclaimer read. _

_Caleb- If I read it, will you put me in?_

_Me- Maybe._

_Caleb- Fine, disclaimer : the author doesn't own W.i.t.c.h. or X-men. But Alyssa was created by her._

_Alyssa- I'm cringing. I really am._

Chapter 4

"Alyssa!"

"Hmmm..."

"We're gonna be late!" Yelled Kitty, pounding on my door.

I looked down at myself. Half-dressed, and my books still lay strewn across my room.

"Gaaaaaargh!" I yelled, shoving books into my dilapidated backpack.

I threw on a pair of hand-me down shorts from Bobby, and kept on my pajama shirt, it looked normal-ish.

"Come on!" Yelled Kitty.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, slinging my backpack onto my back and running through the door.

I skidded out the front door, and down the steps.

"Come on kid!" Yelled Logan, sitting on the motorcycle with Kitty already on the back.

Logan started up the motorcycle, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Hey!" I yelled, jumping on the back of the motorcycle. "Why did you leave without me?"

He grunted, then continued on his route to school.

"Alright, hurry!" Yelled Logan.

Kitty and I hopped off of the bike and sprinted through the double doors of Sheffield Institute. No one was left inside of the halls.

"See you later!" I yelled, skidding to a stop at my locker.

I grabbed my stuff for history and ran down the hall, skidding around the corner. Finally I found the doorway to my class, which was luckily still open. Unfortunately, right as I found myself in front of the doors, my legs slipped out from under me, and I landed on my back, for the whole class to see. With the exception of Professor Collins of course.

I scrambled up and slid into my seat. But Mr. Collins just kept on teaching. I guess some people are just more deaf than others.

Once lunch finally rolled around, I got my "food" and looked for an empty table to slouch into. I thought of joining Kitty, but I figured she would want to be with her friends, and not with the annoying 7th grader.

"Hey Alyssa!" Yelled Irma, motioning to their table.

Okay, so no slouching, but at least a conversation.

I sat down at the small benches next to Irma, making sure not to spill a thing.

"Do you think this is safe to eat?" Asked Taranee, looking at her boiled "vegetables".

"Taranee, it's corn! Eat it!" Said Cornelia.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure that's what it is." Said Irma. "It kinda looks like a carrot."

"But is it supposed to be green?" Asked Taranee.

"Look at that new girl, Will." Said Hay Lin, interrupting our lunch discussion.

We all turned to look at the girl with the cherry red hair sitting alone at a table.

"Should we invite her over?" Asked Hay Lin, she looked a little shook up, but she soon resumed her perky attitude. I wondered why.

"I'm not part of your group, but I think she looks nice." I said, awkwardly rubbing my

foot against the back of my leg.

"I'm for it." Said Irma.

"Hey! Will!" Yelled Hay Lin.

Will looked up from her lunch questioningly.

"Come sit with us!" She yelled again.

Will awkwardly grabbed her tray and shuffled over to us.

"Why does she yell everything?" Muttered Irma, next to me.

"No kidding." I whispered back.

I felt Will's uncomfort as she sat down in an empty chair.

"So! Will!" Said Hay Lin, perky as ever. "Where are you from?"

"Um, Fadden Hills..." She said, awkwardly staring at the table.

"Don't worry." Said Irma. "We don't bite. Well, I don't _think_ Cornelia does."

"Oh, Irma dear friend, some day, when you aren't looking, I will sneak up behind you and do what I see fitting." She retaliated.

"Yeah, but you would actually have to manage to sneak up on me." Taunted Irma, waving her fork around.

"Ugh." Said Cornelia. "You're just as bad as Lillian."

"Oh, um I got your note Hay Lin." Said Will. "Thanks for the invitation. What time are we eating?"

"You invited new girl?" Asked Cornelia.

"Cornelia!" Said Taranee.

Irma looked at her in shock, or quite possibly shame too.

Will looked down, awkwardly.

"Wanna cookie?"

"Is this the symbol you saw?" Asked Hay Lin, holding up a sheet of paper right in front of Will's face.

"Yes, that's exactly it!" She said.

The six of us sat around a table in the back of The Silver Dragon, owned by Hay Lin's parents.

"Hey, I've seen that too!" Said Cornelia.

Pretty soon we all realized that we had all seen the symbol.

"Does it look correct? I don't think that the circle in the middle is round enough-" Said Hay Lin scrutinizing her drawing.

"Is this more what you're looking for?" Came a voice from behind us.

Suddenly a real life version of the symbol was thrust into our faces.

We all whipped around.

"Grandma?" Asked Hay Lin. "Where'd you get that?"

"There's a story that I think all six of you should hear." Said Mrs. Lin, speaking seriously.

"Uhhm Grandma, I don't think they want to hear a story-" Started Hay Lin

"Shh!" Said Yan Lin, moving to stand in front of the six of us.

I suddenly felt really strange and uncomfortable.

"Oh, look at the time." Said Cornelia, trying to escape. "Thanks for the food Hay Lin, bye everyone."

"Sit back down Cornelia." Said Hay Lin's grandmother, looking her right in the eyes.

Cornelia shrank back down into the chair.

"You must promise to keep everything I tell you a secret." Said Yan Lin, still holding the symbol. It was a strange metal curly cue wrapped around a large glass stone, hanging by a small chain.

We all awkwardly looked at each other and slowly nodded, half afraid of what she might say.

"This is The Heart of Kandrakar, and you are the new guardians." Said Mrs. Lin

"Wh-what are we supposed to be guarding?" Asked Hay Lin, standing up.

"Let me explain." She said. "A long time ago, spirits and creatures all lived under the same sky, and was ruled by nature for thousands of years. Then, the spirits and creatures met evil, and the world was split into those who yearned for peace, and those who desired to live off of other's suffering. To prevent fighting, these two sides were separated by the veil. And in the middle, lays the kingdom of Kandrakar. It is guarded by the most powerful creatures and spirits, and there also live the guardians of the veil. One of the realities, Meridian, has been taken over by Phobos, their king. But he is not the true heir. Rumor has it that the true heir is on Earth. Your being here is no coincidence, you are the new guardians of the veil, and the most important in a battle started long ago. You are to close the portals that opens between realms, before anything can escape.

"What the heck is the veil?" Asked Irma, cocking her head sideways.

That I also wondered. But looking around, I could see no one else was quite sure what was going on. Irma looked confused, but fascinated. Taranee looked scared. Hay Lin was smiling, as usual, but a trace of confusion could be found in her eyes. Cornelia looked bored and doubtful. And Will looked like she believed, but a puzzled look came onto her face.

What did I look like? Did I believe? The answer, I found was yes. I mean, by best friend can walk through walls, and I can fly. So, being an ancient guardian...not really that unbelievable.

"The veil is a net that separates realities, so they don't cross." Said Mrs. Lin. "But the meshes are loosening dangerously, and the other dimension is coming through. That is a very bad thing."

"I-I don't understand." Said Will.

"You will soon." Said Yan Lin. "Just accept your responsibility, and all will be explained later."

"I wanna wake up now." Said Irma, looking confused as ever.

"Irma." Said Yan Lin. "You, have the element of water. But I have a feeling that you may have already noticed."

Irma looked down, embarrassed.

"Taranee, you have the gift of fire." Said Yan Lin, causing Taranee to jump slightly. "You have already noticed your power too, I take it."

"Cornelia, you have been given earth." Said Yan Lin.

"That is probably one of the most ironic things I have ever heard." Irma whispered to me.

I snickered slightly.

"And for my Hay Lin, air." Said Mrs. Lin. "And I know, you found your power. We'll be mopping for days."

There was a prolonged awkward silence while everyone stared at Will and I.

"Sorry, but I don't have any special powers, but if I have a party, you four are definitely entertainment." Said Will, trying to break the silence.

"Actually, Will." Said Mrs. Lin. "You are the keeper of the heart. You allow everyone to change into guardian form, and summon and magnifies their powers. You also have the power to shoot electricity."

"Soooo...I'm a human battery."Muttered Will.

The attention now turned to me. I squirmed under the gaze of the other six people staring at me.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"Alyssa."Said Yan Lin. "You are the final member of the team. You join all 5, and magnify the team's friendship and teamwork. You also have the power of water, air, earth, fire, and electricity."

"Uh.." I said.

Then it hit me. I wasn't a mutant at all, I was a member of this group. Then why did I show up on the mutant radar? All the thinking had begun to make my head hurt.

"Alyssa? Earth to Alyssa." Said Irma, waving her arms in my face.

"Hm-what?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"I said we're going to go practice in the scrap yard at the edge of town." Said Irma.

"Oh, yeah..sure." I said, quickly standing up, and following them out of the door.

"Um, guardians of the veil...join." Said Will, holding up the heart of Kandrakar hopefully.

"Guardians of the veil..come together!" She tried again.

"Guardians of the veil...What am I supposed to say?" She asked. "Guardians unite?"

Suddenly a flash of light appeared, encasing us in each one of our elements, then setting us back on the ground, transformed. We all wore some variations of pink or blue tops and bottoms. Complete with green and pink tights and tiny wings that stuck out from our shoulders. For myself, I wore a blue tank top with pink shorts and tights. And my long, brown, unruly hair was braided down my back, instead of in a tangly mess.

"We look soooo hot!" Squealed Cornelia.

"I'm wearing pink." I groaned. "Ohhh make it end."

"Do we have wings?" Asked Hay Lin.

"Pffft. If we had wings, then we could do thiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss!" Said Will, accidentally taking off into the sky.

"Uh, no offense Taranee...but why does it look like a porcupine infiltrated your hair?" I asked, pointing at Taranee's now spiky hair.

"None taken...I don't really know." She said, moving around and trying to view it.

Irma looked at the water in the lake beside us, and began to wave her arms around, causing the water to float off the ground, and mimic her movement.

"This is sweet!" She yelled, making a cannon out of water and shooting it at a fleeing Cornelia.

Meanwhile, Will tried to prevent herself from crashing into the abandoned buildings beside us. Hay Lin looked like she was having the time of her life, floating in the air like she would on water. Taranee was desperately trying to stop a fire that she had created in a waste basket. Cornelia had made a shield out of vines to protect herself from Irma's water cannons, but it didn't last long. And I stood exactly where I had before, staring at the ruckus.

I desperately hoped we got better.


	6. Chapter 5 : Things Pick Up

Hey so...since this is my first story, so I wouldn't mind some reviews to this story. Y'know if it's not too much to ask. I wanna add a shout out to The Pryde for commenting, it was very helpful.

Logan- Now that's better.

Caleb- Really?! I even read the disclaimer for you!

Me- I said maybe.

Caleb- But...but..

Cornelia- Why can't Caleb be in here?

Me- Because the time isn't right.

Caleb- What is the right time?

Me- Not now.

*Caleb draws sword*

Me- Disclaimer :I don't own W.i.t.c.h. or X-men. But Alyssa was created by me. Bye!

Ch5

3 months later...

"Taranee! Look out!" I yelled, dodging the spears of the castle guards.

She ducked just in time to miss the swipe of Cedric's claws.

"Thanks, Alyssa." She said as we ducked and weaved, leading Cedric away from the portal.

"Alright, three...two...one." I whispered.

She nodded.

Letting loose a burst of fire in Cedric's direction, Taranee circled back behind him.

"Raaaaaaahhhh!" He wailed. "I can't see you fools!"

"That was the intended point!" I yelled, loosing a jet stream of water that quickly crystalized and coated his entire body. He immediately froze.

"Wooooh!" I yelled as Taranee and I shot through the air, and into the open portal, finding ourselves sprawled in the alley next to school.

"Took you guys long enough."Said Will, closing the portal. "You could've been killed."

"Yeah." I said. "And this is different form our other missions..how?"

Will rolled her eyes and led us to the intersection where we split up.

"Um, who's house am I at tonight?" I asked.

"Mine." Said Irma.

"Okay, I'm going to have to get my stuff from Cornelia's" I said. "Meet you there."

She nodded

They had all been trading me back and forth between everyone's house since Kitty and Logan were called back to the school. I told them I had to stay here, and Charles finally relented, leaving me to be like a friendship bracelet traded among friends.

Will and Taranee broke from the group, heading their own way, leaving Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia and I to find our own way home.

"So, did you guys freeze Cedric?" Asked Hay Lin, trying to start pleasant conversation.

"Yep." I replied, kicking sidewalk gravel into the street. "Froze like a Cedricicle."

"I'm sure Cornelia could've frozen him faster, y'know with her personality and everything." Said Irma, finding another chance to launch a quip at Cornelia.

"You have a fair point, my friend." I said, joining Irma in her fun.

"Ugh, you two are like two peas in a pod...two very annoying peas." Said Cornelia, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, peas aren't inherently annoying." I said. "It's almost physically impossible for them to be annoying by their own will. They are inanimate objects, inanimate coming from the 15th century latin word inanimatus, meaning lifeless and/or not endowed with breath. Not to even mention that we are homo-sapiens...well,sorta'...and peas are part of the fruit pisum sativum. Thus concluding that we cannot be annoying peas, whatsoever."

"And I thought Irma was annoying." Said Cornelia.

"Yeah, um, it kinda scares me when you talk like that. You sound even weirder than Taranee, and that says something." Said Irma.

"How do you even know that?" Asked Hay Lin.

"I read it on the back of a pea package." I said. "You know...photographic memory and everything.

"Ah, yes, the genius strikes again." Said Irma.

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Alright." Said Cornelia. "Let's go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said.

"See ya soon." Said Irma, continuing the path to her house.

Hay Lin left too, leaving only Cornelia and I.

"Alright." I said as Cornelia and I walked up into her family's penthouse.

"Um, is this a pen?" Asked Cornelia. "You carry around a pen?"

"Yes." I said. "It's a good pen. How did you know it was mine?"

"It was out of place."

"This room is so ridiculously neat. It scares me sometimes."

"Please tell my mother that." She said. "I just cleaned."

"That would make more sense." I said.

I sighed and stood up.

"Well, addio amico mio!"I said, retreating with a final wave through the door. "Ci vediamo domani!"

"I have no idea what you just said!" Cornelia called out behind me.

"Lo so!" I replied back.

Cornelia sighed and sat down on her bed.

"What to do..."

I walked out of the building and down the street toward Irma's house, my travel bag slung over one shoulder. It had started to rain, but I didn't care. I could stop it if I felt like it, but I let the rain just soak in. It felt good to have one of my elements fall on me and replenish my powers. Rain had always made me feel good, the cool mist running down the back of my neck, and making my hair and clothes wet and heavy. It always seemed to make me feel lighter, happier.

I got the scary feeling that someone was watching me, but I just shook it off. Enough weird things had happened in my life time, a prickle on the back of my neck shouldn't set off my alarm system. It was probably just Doyle spying on me anyway. I took a breath and continued walking.

I didn't remember the walk being so long. And uncomfortable. After a while it became unbearable.

"Hello?" I called out.

A twig snapped to my left. That's all I needed. I took off full speed down the road towards Irma's house. The wind and water whipped through my hair as I skidded down the concrete. I slipped and fell several times on the journey, scraping my knees and elbows. Finally I saw the right house and slid to the left, bolting through the door and slamming it behind me.

With my back to the door, I slid down to the floor and took deep breaths, my shoulders heaving.

Irma stood in front of me, holding a spoon of Nutella. The spoon clattered to the floor.

"What happened to you?" Asked Irma.

"I-I th-think someone w-was chasing me." I heaved, letting my head flop between my bloodied knees.

"Oh honey!" Yelled Irma's step-mom. "Oh what happened?"

"I slipped on the way here." I said, still breathing heavily.

"Well, let's get that cleaned up, honey." Said Irma's mom, sprinting to the medicine cabinet like I was about to die.

"Does she freak out like this all the time?" I asked. "It's only some minor cuts."

"She enjoys a chance to freak out over things. Especially hurt children." Said Irma. "I normally avoid face planting on the sidewalk for this particular reason."

"I heard that Irma." Called her step-mom, walking down the hallway with peroxide and bandages. "And, I don't freak out, honey, I just worry when your best friend comes home with cuts and scrapes all over herself."

"Really, I'm fine Mrs. Lair. Just a little scraped up." I said modestly.

"Well, okay, but I'm just gonna put on some bandages so it doesn't get infected." She said, slathering my knees and elbows with peroxide and slapping on bandaids.

"Ow." I said when she finally went away.

"Ha." Said Irma. "You look like a skater chick."

"Woah dude!" I said sarcastically."Radical man!"

"Come on goofball." She said.

"You're one to talk." I said.

"Let's go into my room, then we can talk about your walk home'" She said.

I nodded and followed her up the stairs. Once we were in, she shut the door and sat down next to me.

"Umm...the lights?" I asked.

"It adds mystery, I prefer them off." She said.

"Oookkayyy..." I said.

"Come on." She said. "Tell me."

"Okay, so I was walking, and I got this weird feeling on the back of my neck and I kept seeing shadows and heard twigs snapping." I said.

"You do realize there was a storm outside, right?" Said Irma.

"I just know someone was watching me." I said. "I just do."

"It was probably Doyle." Said Irma.

"That's what I figured." I said. "Just like Martin looking through your window right now."

"What?!" She yelled, whipping around towards her window, and thrusting it open.

"MARTIN TUBBS!" She yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY WINDOWSILL?!"

He pulled out his digital camera and snapped a picture of the both of us.

"Martin!" She yelled, a little less startled now. "You better explain yourself before I shove you off this window!"

"Well, I found you have a trellis beneath your window. It's romantic isn't it? Oh, Alyssa's here! I should so tell Doyle! He'd freak! Can I get your picture so he'd believe me? We should double date! Oh, that would be awesome!" He said in his nasally voice.

"Martin." Irma said. "Leave!"

"Anything you say, passion flower!" He said, climbing down the trellis.

Irma slammed the door shut and sat down next to me.

"Ugh." She said.

"Irma and Martin, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-" I began to sing.

"Shutup."

"DINNER!" Screeched Irma's little brother, Chris. "HURRY UP! GOSSIPING ABOUT ANDREW HORNBY CAN WAIT!"

I had to laugh.

Irma gave me a glare.

"Oh Andrew!" I mocked, throwing my hand to my head in fake distress.

"Come on!" Said Irma, giving me a shove. "Let's go before dinner gets too cold...or my eardrums burst."

We both tromped down the stairs all the way to the kitchen, sliding into a chair.

"What's for dinner Mr. Lair?" I asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." He replied.

"Awesome!" I said.

Everyone loaded up their plates and began to eat. I gobbled mine down pretty fast, trying to use proper manners, of course.

"So Anna tells me you had quite the spill." Said Mr. Lair pointing to my bandaged elbows.

"Yes sir." I said. "I was just trying to get out of the rain and slipped."

"You know, I told you you don't have to call me sir." He said.

"Yes sir." I replied

Mr. Lair chuckled.

"Wow, Alyssa." Said Mrs. Lair. "You ate that pretty fast. How do you fit all that inside of you? You're so skinny!"

I blushed and shrank even smaller into my chair.

"A skinny moose." Said Chris.

"Christopher!" Scolded Mrs. Lair.

"It's fine, Mrs. Lair." I said, blushing profusely. "Believe it or not, I get that a lot."

So after about an hour of awkward dinner talk, Irma pulled me up the stairs and into her room.

"Sooo..." I said. "Whacha wanna do?"

"First, pajamas." She said. "Then we talk."

I opened my bag and rifled through, until I found my crumpled pajamas. I quickly changed and flopped down next to my bag.

"What is that on your pants?" Asked Irma, pointing to my pajama pants.

"Those are puffins." I said.

"And what's on your shirt?"

"A moose."

"Oh brother." She said.

"What?" I asked. "I don't judge your Karmilla T-shirts.

"Well..."

The rest of the night consisted of drowsy, pointless chatter, until both of us fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: The Nerd Emerges

Caleb- Seriously! You put Martin in?!

Me- It was useful at the time.

Alyssa- Why do you make me sound like such a nerd?

Me- Because I am, so you are.

Alyssa- How is that fair!

Me- *sigh* Disclaimer please.

Caleb- What if I-

Kurt- Disclaimer : the author doesn't own W.i.t.c.h. or X-men. But Alyssa vhas created by her.

Chapter 6

"I will get you, connector of the 5."

I looked around, but all I could see was white fog.

"Who are you?" I called out.

"I will get you, and your precious powers. All in good time, with careful planning. When the time is right."

"Who are you?" I yelled again.

"I will get you..."

"Alyssa! Get up!"

"Wha?" I said, shooting straight out of bed.

"One, it's time to get ready, and two, you seemed like you were having a bad dream, so...get up." Said Irma.

"Right." I said, sliding out of bed and into the bathroom, pulling out a toothbrush and brushing my teeth.

Then I threw on some hand-me downs. Namely, brown shorts, down to my knees of course, an old blue band t-shirt, and my old grey humane society jacket. I enjoyed wearing that jacket to "down with the mutants" rallies. For the irony of course.

"Why do you brush your teeth_ before _you eat?" Asked Irma, as we walked down the stairs.

"I'm just special that way." I said as we turned into the kitchen.

"Sorry kids." Said Mrs. Lair as she prodded us towards the garage. "No time. Toast in the car."

Soon we were pulling out of the garage and into the streets of Heatherfield.

"Alright." Said Hay Lin. "I bet a favor on 5 minutes."

"I bet six favors on 10." Said Cornelia.

"What?" Said Will. "I bet a favor on right on time, almost late, but right on time."

"No way Alyssa and Irma will make it to school on time." Said Cornelia. "I'm changing my bet to 15 favors."

"Taranee?" Asked Will. "What do you think?"

"I think fate is it's own gamble, and gambling on fate is too trivial for my predilection. And it should be for you too. Fate has its own playing cards and gambling on them is just sheer kismet, which any scientist can acquiesce, even if they don't want to, that luck is not a staunch source..." Began Taranee.

"Ookkaayyy...now that everyone's bored, and that _interesting_ lecture is over, let's wait for them to arrive." Interrupted Cornelia.

"GO!" Yelled Mrs. Lair, pulling to a screeching halt in front of Sheffield Institute.

Irma and I shot from the car and skidded to a halt in front of our friends right as the "get to class" bell rang.

"So do I collect now or later?" Asked Will, giving a smirk.

"And that's why you bet on one." Said Hay Lin, flashing a smile to Cornelia, whom had bet 14 more than her.

"You bet on us again, didn't you." Said Irma, as we walked through the front doors. "What did Taranee guess?"

"She began to babble about a bunch of foolish nonsense about "trivial" things, and gambling." Groaned Cornelia. "It's like I hang out with two dictionaries. Speaking of which, can you translate from geek to norm Alyssa?"

"Uh, sure." I said. "What did she say?"

"I said that I think fate is it's own gamble, and gambling on fate is too trivial for my predilection. And it should be for you too. Fate has its own playing cards and gambling on them is just sheer kismet, which any scientist can acquiesce, even if they don't want to, that luck is not a staunch source." She repeated.

"Okay, students." I said sarcastically. "What wise Taranee is trying to say to you, is that gambling is too dependent on luck, and that there isn't a good chance of you winning, and that's why she doesn't want to do so."

"What would I do without you?" Asked Cornelia.

"Go insane from Taranee's big, scary, complex words." I said, high fiving Taranee.

"I got sixteen favors..." Sang Will, as we walked to class.

I like school sometimes, especially history and science, but today every class drug by painfully slowly. In math, my least favorite subject, I was pretty sure Mrs. Rudolph literally said "blah blah blah". Besides, my head was still swimming with who was following me. Sure, it may have been Doyle, my own Martin, but I wasn't so sure. It felt like someone...powerful...

"Ms. O' Connor!"

"Yes'm!?" I said, jerking up in my seat.

"I asked you what the square root of 200 was, times the square root of 95, divided by the square root of 13,985." Said Mrs. Rudolph.

"Ummm..." I said, doing the math in my head. "1.16558933523. 1.1655893352, rounded."

Mrs. Rudolph's jaw dropped, but she quickly regained composure.

"You are correct, Ms. O' Connel, normally my students don't answer these questions, because they are supposed to teach a lesson, but next time I would appreciate you not daydreaming in my class." Said Mrs. Rudolph.

"Yes'm." I said. "Won't happen again."

Yeah right. Math is my nap class.

Finally lunch came, and relieved, I grabbed food and flopped down next to Irma at lunch.

Rolling up my jacket sleeves, I began to dig in to what they called fish. I had no desire to get their processed...stuff on my favorite article of clothing.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Hay Lin. "What happened to your elbows?"

"Huh? Me?" I asked, looking up from my tray.

"You're the only one with colossal bandages on your elbows." Said Will.

"Well-" I started.

"They're on her knees too!" Interrupted Irma. "She was sprinting home because she was being all paranoid, and slipped and fell on the concrete. My mom flipped out over her. She was all like oh my goodness honey! We better fix that! It was hilarious."

I blushed, and shoveled more food into my mouth.

"So I heard gym was rescheduled today." Said Cornelia, looking at all of us.

"Yeah." Said Taranee. "They were doing something in the gym, so they switched my gym class with 7th period."

"Yeah, um, me plus art plus morning...not a good combo." Said Irma, bits of clay stuck in her wavy brown hair.

"I thought it was fun." Said Hay Lin.

"Yeah." Said Irma, pulling out the clay. "You do art 24-7. You could do art class at 2 in the morning and still be happy."

Hay Lin gasped. "That's an amazing idea! I should tell principal knickerbocker!"

"No!" Chorused the entire table, with the exclusion of Hay Lin and I.

"I like art." I said, shrugging.

"That's because you're _good_ at art." Said Taranee. "The rest of us don't enjoy it as much because we don't exactly excel."

"Speak for yourself." Said Irma. "My cat was very convincing."

"That was a cat?" Asked Cornelia

"So maybe not..."

Remember how I said that today was boring? Yeah, the rest of the day wasn't any better. But finally 7th period rolled around. It was time for gym.

I'm not a very violent person, but ultimate frisbee is now one of my favorite ways to get out angst. Changing into my gym clothes, I stepped out on the court and waited with all the other girls while we waited for the coach to show up.

Soon, he confirmed my assumptions. It was ultimate frisbee day. I seemed to be the only one of my group to be happy about that.

He chose team captains, and believe it or not, I was chosen pretty quickly. You wouldn't think it, would you? But believe it or not, I'm pretty helpful on the teams.

Soon the game had started, and I took my position on defense, ready to strike at any moment. And then it began. The tossing of the frisbee from one to another, trying to score a point at the end point.

Pretty soon, the frisbee came flying my way, towards a team mate standing behind me. I jumped up and knocked it clear out of the air. It felt good to be useful. Really good. My team cheered for me, quite a bit. Let's just say that I'm the one that saves my team a good amount of goals. The other teams hate me for it, but my team loves me for it. It's a bit of a mixed relationship.

Wham! Wham! Wham! Went each frisbee as it hit the ground. By my hand of course. I know, I rule.

Soon it was over, and it was time for W.I.T.C.H.

We all 6 of us walked out of the gym and through the school.

"Well." Said Courtney Grumper, stopping before all of us. "If it isn't the inseparable six."

"You know, Cornelia, just because you haven't told Will that Matt is cheating on her with you, doesn't mean you can hide it." Said Bess Grumper.

"What?!" Yelled Will, turning on Cornelia.

"I swear I didn't-" Began Cornelia innocently.

"Okay nice try, grumpy." I said, breaking up the fight. "It'll take a little more than that to break us up. "By the way, just because you are vexatious, doesn't mean you can treat us, and everyone else like dregs. Now I would give you a very long speech, but I'm afraid that you wouldn't understand my big words. So I'll leave it at this, you twain are penurious, furthermore to being incommodious, and using that as substinance like the rock of Gibralter. So leave us alone."

"Freak." Said Courtney. "How about you use a language not so nerdy, huh, than maybe just being around you won't kill me."

"Ouch." I said sarcastically. "That stung. Tu sei irritante e crudele, e utilizzare il dolore degli altri per alimentare la vostra sete di dolore. Lasciateci soli. Non parlare italiano? Io non la penso così. Happy?"

"What was that?" Asked Bess Grumper, looking horrified.

"A language of love, now beat it." I said, stepping forward.

"Weirdo." Said Bess, following Courtney away from us.

Taranee burst out laughing.

"The rock of Gibralter? Really?" Said Taranee.

"Okay, translation was a little off, but it got the point across." I said.

She laughed and shook her head, leading us to the Silver Dragon, our usual hangout place.

"So Alyssa, you will be with us on Thursday, right?" Asked Mrs. Lin, Hay Lin's mother.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good." She said. "The customers miss you. They love both you and Fang to cook, faster service, more time for perfection. You make an excellent little sous chef."

"Thank you." I said shyly, blushing.

"Okay, mom." Said Hay Lin, pushing her mom out of her room and closing the door. "Love ya' bye!"

She wiped her brow and walked over to her bed, flopping down.

"Okay, so I know that I'm not the neatest person in the world, but you have the messiest room I've ever seen." I sighed.

"It helps creativity flow." Claimed Hay Lin.

Trying to ignore the mess, everyone found a spot to sit down, whether on the bed, a chair or some (very small) spot on the floor. Hay Lin took out a pen and began to doodle on the back of her hand.

"Ink poisoning!" Sang Irma.

That was the last words spoken for about ten minutes. We sat and stared at each other for a while.

I rubbed my bandages awkwardly, trying to ease some of the silence.

"So…" Said Irma. "How was Cornelia's day?

"Ugh." Said Cornelia, obviously not in the mood to respond with much.

"Did anyone else think today moved by like a snail?" I asked, leaning back against a

table.

"You noticed too?" Said Hay Lin looking up from her hand drawing.

"Yeah, Alyssa was so bored in math, she almost fell asleep-" Began Irma.

"I did not!" I protested.

"-and Mrs. Rudolf made her solve this really hard equation in her head right when she snapped out of it. Normally it's hilarious, but she just solved it and came out with this number with like 9 decimals." She continued, ignoring me.

"Actually it was 11." I said. "She asked me to find the square root of 200, times the square root of 95, divided by the square root of 13,985."

Everyone who wasn't in my math class looked stricken.

"What was the answer?"

"1.16558933523. 1.1655893352, rounded." I replied.

Their jaws dropped.

"Okay." Said Taranee, adjusting her glasses. "Solve 94, times the square root of 86, divided by the square root of 28, plus negative 6 minus 39 squared."

"Uh…..-1362.26037861." I said, once again, processing everything in my mind.

Taranee checked her calculator and about had a heart attack.

"T-that's correct." She said in complete awe.

"What?" Said Cornelia. "How did you do that?"

"I just do." I said. "It's just math. Boring math, but it's math."

"I would love to pick your brain." Said Taranee, staring at me in a whole new light.

"I would love to keep my brain, thank you." I said, scooching under the table.

"Not literally, genius." Said Taranee, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well-" I started.

"Hay Lin!" Yelled her mom.

"Yeah?" Yelled Hay Lin back.

"Restaurant is opening! Get down here!"

"Sorry guys." She said. "But I have to suit up. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." We all said, walking through the door.

Shortly, the five of us were walking to the meeting point to split up. Soon only Irma and I were left.

"This is where I ran." I said, pointing to the sidewalk.

"Ha!" She laughed.

Suddenly there was a giant crash behind us.

"What was that?" Said Irma, jumping in the air.

"I have no idea." I replied, frightened.

Eerie shadows danced across the sidewalk, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. Wind suddenly began to whip through the trees, followed by a streak of lightning across the quickly darkening sky.

"Alyssa!" Said Irma.

"Sorry, I'm getting creeped." I said.

"Turn it off!" She said, flinching when the thunder began to rumble.

"Not while I still have that squirmy feeling inside." I said. "Besides, it makes me feel

comforted."

"Lighting, thunder, wind that could rip your hair out, and darkness comforts you?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why? Because you could shoot your enemies with lightning?" She asked.

"Yeah."

This conversation took place while we fought our way down the sidewalk against whipping winds and pouring rain, only lit by the bright lighting that struck every so often.

Suddenly a large bolt of color whizzed by my head. We both flipped around to find a large silhouette standing in the trees.

"RUN!" Screamed Irma, as we both turned and sprinted down the sidewalk. We skidded past corner after corner.

"Is it just Doyle now?!" I yelled as we shot down the pavement.

Irma didn't respond, just chased after me as fast as she could. The rain beat down on our faces and trees moaned in the wind. My hair whipped behind me, making it even more tangled than before.

Finally we turned the final corner and made it into Irma's house dripping wet.

"Shhh." Said Irma. "If we sneak up quiet and fast enough, Anna won't hear us."

I nodded, and we both began to creep up the stairs.

"Girls?"

We both turned around and found Mrs. Lair staring at us. We were soaking wet and covered in mud and leaves.

"What happened?"

"Uh." Said Irma. "It started raining."

"But you're all wet and-"

"A lot." She said.

Just then I willed the rain to pour down, and lighting to strike.

"Oh, well, you better get cleaned up then." She said with a wink, and walking into the kitchen.

We both walked up the stairs and sat in Irma's room.

"Okay, that was weird." Said Irma, wiping some mud from her forehead.

"Tell me about it." I said. "Two _wonderful_ days in a row."

Suddenly there was a knock at the window. Irma cocked her head questioningly and opened the window. We both peeked out into the still raining sky.

"Down here, passion flower!" Yelled Martin.

We looked down and saw Martin and Doyle hanging tightly onto the trellis.

"Not again!" Said Irma, face-palming.

"Hey there my little Ursa Minor!" Said Doyle.

Did I mention he makes science jokes? A lot of them?

"Ciao il mio fastidioso secchione." I said through clenched teeth.

"I love when you speak like that." He said, gushing dork.

Sometimes I felt bad for him. But he's just so annoying. And dorky. Too dorky. I know I'm dorky, but not that dorky. Ugh, it's hard to explain.

"Okay, no more nerd is necessary here." Whispered Irma to me.

"Hey, your nerd found the trellis." I hissed back.

"Oh boy." She breathed.

Soon I was back in my comfy moose and puffin pajamas. It was about ten o'clock and I was still helping Irma with her math homework. Luckily it was one of the final questions.

"No Irma, you have to cross out the numbers."

"Why?"

"Because they cancel out!"

"What?!"

"Negative 15 plus positive 15 equals..."

"...0.."

"So they cancel." I said.

"Oh..."

Finally she was done, and I fell asleep. But I got that creepy dream again.

"I will get you guardian..."

"Stop giving me this dream!" I yelled.

"When the time is right..."

"Gah!" I screamed. "GO AWAY!"

Suddenly everything twisted into blackness. The rest of the night perked up with a strange dream about a frog, a lizard and a pie. Don't ask.

"Toast is in the car! Go! Go! Go!"

And that is how my day started...again.

"Anyone want to place bets today?" Asked Will. "I wouldn't mind a few more favors."

Cornelia looked at Will, stony faced.

"What's up grumpy?" Asked Hay Lin, bouncing over to Cornelia.

"Spring break." Said Cornelia. Spring break was only a week away.

"What with it?" Asked Taranee, adjusting her glasses.

"I might have to go camping with my family." She grumbled. "In the _woods_!"

I walked up about then. Right at the time to hear that comment.

"Wait." I said. "Aren't you the guardian of _earth_?"

"There's _bugs_." She whined.

I rolled my eyes.

After seven periods, which went by a whole lot faster than yesterday. I found myself making my way into the Silver Dragon with everyone. We sat down in Hay Lin's room and began to talk. Not much of the conversation was very interesting though, just girly stuff. _Boring_ girly stuff.

Soon, the words of fate came through.

"Hay Lin! Alyssa! Restaurant is opening! Come down!" Yelled Joan Lin.

"Be there in a minute mom!" Called down Hay Lin. "C'mon Alyssa."

"Irma, can you drop off my stuff later? I forgot it." I asked, as Hay Lin dragged me down the stairs.

Irma nodded as I was finally yanked onto the main floor. We both walked into the kitchen, suiting up.

"Go get 'em'" I said, pushing Hay Lin out the door.

Soon, the first orders came in, and I began to cook right alongside Fang. By the time I was about an hour in, I was covered in food scraps, and I had cooked around 90 orders.

"Um, update." Said Hay Lin, walking into the kitchen. "Mrs. Leah doesn't want any chicken in the chicken and rice."

"What!?" I asked. "It's _chicken_ and rice!"

"Don't kill the messenger." Said Hay Lin, throwing up her hands innocently. "Oh, and wants his soup, like, now."

"Got it." I said, handing her the soup, and continuing to chop carrots.

3 hours later, I found myself washing dishes in the kitchen, and Hay Lin was scrubbing down tables.

"Lemur to hamster, over." I said into a walkie talkie.

Hay Lin picked the walkie talkie and pressed the talk button.

"Really? Are we six?" She said.

"Yup." I said. "How's table 17?"

"Wait...how do you know that?" She asked.

"Magician never reveals her secrets." I said.

"Tell me." She pleaded.

"Loose floorboard." I said.

"That...makes more sense." She replied.

"Are you almost done?" I asked, trying to scrub a piece of dried chicken off of a plate.

"Shouldn't you know?" She asked, jokingly.

"I don't know if you started at one, or if you started at thirty, or even if you're jumping around." I said. "I just know the loose floorboard. I'm not Xavier."

"Xavier?"

"...a freind..."


End file.
